The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to front suspensions for bicycles.
Many bicycles have rigid frames that provide little shock absorbing capabilities and instead rely on pneumatic tires to smooth out the bumps on the riding surface. Mountain bikes are specifically designed for off-road riding and are often equipped with front and/or rear shock absorbers to cushion impact on the wheels. These shock absorbers typically have spring-biased and damped telescoping members that will absorb impacts on the wheels.
Bicycle shock absorbers can be heavy and can also have a considerable amount of unsprung weight. Both of these features can be a significant disadvantage on a road bicycle, for which light weight and precise handling are considered very important.